The present disclosure relates to real-time product delivery during customer-driven point of sale transactions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to fulfilling product requests in real-time that are in response to a recent product purchase.
Traditional point of sale interactions deal with a customer collecting product at a merchant facility, and then taking the collected products to a merchant's point-of-sale (POS) device, which are scanned and purchased. These POS devices may be, for example, self-service checkout counters or employee attended checkout counters. Some products may correspond with other, additional products, such as batteries for a new toy.